


You Deserve This

by Misty_12487



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay Shiro, Just a cute small wedding by a lake okay????, Lance’s siblings - Freeform, M/M, Shiro deserves everything, Shiro is emotional, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_12487/pseuds/Misty_12487
Summary: Based on @pngdraws’s @fi_dowell’s prompt on twitter “Shiro and Adam’s wedding with the paladins being Shiro’s groomsmen” / “Pidge in a tux helping Lance console a bawling Hunk”





	You Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic (posted), go easy on me lmao

The day had finally come and it was a perfect one at that. A lovely sunny day with a slight breeze rustling the leaves of the willow trees that lined the edges of the river. White benches were set up on the plush grass, covered in beautiful spring flowers and ribbons with plenty of guests filling them, who chattered away excitedly. Friends and family were all gathered and dressed in their finest clothes as a groom was shuffling from foot to foot in anticipation at the altar. 

The Paladins filled up the first row, also talking. Keith was standing next to Matt as Shiro’s best man, dressed in a black tuxedo and a red shirt and was talking away to Lance who was dressed in a grey suit and waistcoat with a blue shirt underneath and to Allura who had a long flowing pale blue dress with gold accents, which stood out against her brown skin beautifully, about their nostalgic adventures through space.

Hunk and Pidge wore a classic tuxedo with a bowtie to match their lion and were too talking to one another, lost in their own world. 

Coran was off entertaining all of Lance’s younger brothers and sisters, telling tales of other planets, different creatures and some of their epic adventures. The children that were sitting on the grass looked up at him in awe, their mouths slightly open (Headcanon that the story of Voltron was actually being told by Coran at Shadam’s wedding to Lance’s brothers and sisters pleaseeeee) 

Shiro’s hands were clasped together behind his back to hide their trembling, alas, this didn’t go unnoticed as a tan hand rested on his shoulder and he whipped his head around toward them a little too quickly.

“Shiro, my man, calm down. I know it’s a big day but everything is going to be fine, no need to be nervous” Shiro sighed

“I know, I know. It’s just that I’ve- no, we’ve been through so much recently and nothing has gone right. Finding him again and finding real happiness feels like a dream and I could wake up at any second” Lance smiled gently at his old friend.

“Yes, we have been through a lot but you deserve this, the battle with the galra is over and you can move on. Start a new life and live happily ever after.” Shiro grinned back at Lance and gave him a quick hug and a squeeze.

Coran stepped up at the altar and called for everyone’s attention and to settle down, although a low buzz of energy was still in the atmosphere. Adam appeared at the end of the aisle in a full white suit adorned with a pink peony and everyone turned to look at him. Shiro’s head snapped up and his gaze never left him as he started to make his way towards the white-haired man. As Shiro stood there, tears- of happiness- started slipping down his face and Keith squeezed his arm in comfort and reassurance. 

Finally, Adam reached the altar and looked into his soon-to-be husband’s eyes, gently wiping away his tears as they both smiled at each other. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Takashi Shirogane and Adam (—)...” 

Throughout Coran’s speech of uniting the couple, muffled sobs could be heard coming from Hunk, as Pidge and Lance patted his back in comfort. Once the couple said their “I do’s” and Coran announced they could kiss and finally make their way to their car, he let out a particularly loud sob. 

“I-I’m just so happy for hi-m” he wailed out as Pidge and Lance shook their heads at each other, a light smile on their lips and slightly watery eyes, which they would never admit to.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so that was it! I know it isn’t great but I just needed to write about their wedding and Pidge in a tux! I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it ♥️


End file.
